The Legends of Ekruteak
by Ja-Kha'jay
Summary: After meeting a lost friend, Dale goes after Raikou, the summary sucks, but R&R please!
1. The Beginning

The Legends of Ecruteak.

By Lakyan.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Satoshi Tajiri created them. Nintendo owns them. So yeah. Just keep in mind that the Pokemon world is very advanced compared to ours, so a lot of stuff as invented a while ago.

"My name is Eusine Hunter. For ten years I tracked Suicune. I never caught him. No, another trainer did… Just as the legends predicted… These legends have been passed down through the citizens of Ecruteak City." The strange man said, his Noctowl sitting next to him.

"I am descended from the man known as Mason Hunter. He is my great-great-grandfather, and he lived 150 years ago…His story sparked my quest for Suicune…I failed. But where I failed another trainer succeeded.

But the story I have to tell begins 550 years before Mason was born. It begins with the completion of the Ecruteak towers. 700 years ago…"

_700 years ago…_

The towers were finished at long last. The western Brass tower, said to awaken pokemon. And the eastern Tin tower, where pokemon are said to rest. They were built to foster friendship and hope between pokemon and people. The celebrations lasted for two days, during which time a silver-coloured pokemon, and a rainbow-coloured pokemon landed atop the Brass and Tin towers respectively. On the night after the celebrations, eerie howls echoed throughout the city. When the city woke they found the footprints of three 4-legged pokemon weaving in and out of the buildings and heading in the general direction of the Brass Tower…

_550 years later…_

Mason Hunter looked up at the Brass tower. 

"The silver pokemon, at the top of the Brass tower." He whispered.

Mason glanced at the Tin tower.

"The rainbow one," He glanced at the door in front of him.

"The three cat-like ones."

Mason turned at a distant sound.

"Mason?"

Andrea Cording yelled.

Andrea was Mason's best friend. She too was eighteen, and lived across the road from the Brass tower.

"Dreaming about the pokemon again?" She said as she got nearer.

" Yeah…" Mason sighed.

"Well the only way your gonna catch any of them, is to have, strong pokemon…"

"I have…"

"A good soul…"

"Not sure…"

"And a damn long rope if ya gonna climb that thing!" Andrea looked up at the Brass tower.

"Yeah…" Mason followed her gaze.

"I suggest starting with the silver one."

"Uh-huh"

They both stood there, outside the Brass tower, silent.

"I'll try tonight…" Mason said.

"That boys gonna get nowhere if he only _dreams of catching the sacred pokemon…he _needs_ to get out there and do it if he really wants them." Mason's father said, looking out the window at his son._

"He's been training for eight years now, and he's achieved quite a lot. I believe he can do it." Mason's Mum said as she watched her son turn to walk home.

"Well I'll talk to Erik and see if he's finished the Ultra Ball yet."

"If he has, Bryce, then buy Mason as many as you can, or else there's no hope."

"OK Karen, I'll see what I can do…"With that Bryce Hunter left.

Mason walked into the room as his Dad left.

"Hey Mum!" Mason called.

"Mason! We know how you feel about the silver pokemon so…"

"How?" Mason asked.

"So your father went to talk to Mr. Silph about the latest in pokéball technology." Karen ignored her son's question.

"Ultra Ball?" Mason whispered excitedly.

"The one and only!" A new voice said.

Bryce stood in the door with Erik Silph, founder of Silph Co.

"There are only six Ultra Balls so far… So we can only give you five…we need one to copy to make more." Mr. Silph explained.

"Th-thank you Mr. Silph." Mason choked as Bryce put the small yellow pokéballs into his son's hands.

"So when are you gonna try for it?" Karen asked.

"Tonight…" Mason mumbled.

"Then you'll need this." Bryce pulled a rope out of his rucksack.

"And maybe this too…just in case." Erik handed Mason some Heavy balls. 

"And most importantly, this…" Karen disappeared upstairs.

After a few minutes she came down and handed Mason a small crystal bell.

"Ahh. The Clear Bell. Perhaps the most important aid of trainers seeking the legendary pokemon. In the presence of the Clear Bell, the legendary pokémon become visible." Bryce Hunter explained.

Mason walked outside and looked up at the tower.

"Good Luck."

Mason looked up the Brass tower again. He knew better than to enter the tower from the ground floor. There were no stairs going up the nine-tier tower so he had to climb the outside.

Mason tied his dad's rope into a loop. He aimed the rope and threw.

The sky began to get dark. Suicune woke from his invisible slumber. Something was wrong. Something didn't feel right.

Suicune roused Raikou and Entei from their sleep.

They sensed something wrong too. 

The three of them walked over to the window. They were on the third tier, and so could see quite a bit. It was Entei who saw it first. 

A boy was climbing onto the ledge in front of them.

Mason was tired. It had taken what seemed like hours to get to the third tier. He struggled and finally pulled himself up onto the ledge. He sat down with a sigh and looked at out the Tin tower. He had the feeling someone was watching him. He could hear voices whispering. 

Mason looked back at the wall behind him.

There were three pokemon staring at him. The one in the middle stepped forward. It had yellow fur and was carrying clouds on its back. Mason could see streaks of electricity running through the cloud.

My name is Raikou. A voice said in Mason's head.

Mason looked directly at the pokémon as it started to rain. The eyes of the other two pokémon glowed yellow and the glass shimmered and dissolved. Mason was now face to face with three pokémon as tall as he was.

I am Suicune. Said the blue one.

I am known as Entei. Said the red and brown one.

"I-I'm Mason…" Mason stammered and it began to rain harder.

Mason took out a pokéball and called out a Dragonair.

"Get rid of this rain." Mason told his Dragonair.

The Dragonair tried it's hardest but could not banish the rain.

The storm is not natural. Raikou explained.

"What?" Mason wondered.

Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres have returned. Suicune said quietly.

If you are seeking Lugia, then we shall guide you to the seventh tier. Entei offered.

Mason stepped into the third tier of the Brass tower, where noone had been for 550 years, and noone would go again.

High up in the clouds, Articuno flew. The snow from its wings was melted by Moltres flames, which was flying nearby. Articuno and Moltres flew around in the clouds waiting for Zapdos to get there. A fizzle of electricity announced that Zapdos was on his way.

On the ledge of the seventh tier, Mason gazed at the clouds. 

"Thank-you for bringing me here." Mason bowed slightly to the legendary cats.

You are most welcome, Mason. Said Raikou with a slight bow.

Lugia is on top of this tower… 

A crack of thunder cut Entei short. The thunder alarmed Suicune, Entei and Raikou.

When Mason turned back to face the three, they were gone. Again he aimed the rope and proceeded to make his way to the top of the tower.

Mason pulled himself onto the ninth tier. He looked around and saw that Lugia was not on this tier. So he called out a Machoke. The Machoke drew back its fist and broke through the glass window.

He recalled the Machoke and stepped out of the rain once again.

Mason looked around the room. There was a small staircase leading up to the roof. But that wasn't what caught Mason's attention. On the staircase were several large glittering silver feathers. Mason picked one up and examined it. It was about a foot long and mostly a silver colour that gleamed in the light. Mason picked up another one and put one in his rucksack.

Mason climbed the staircase and opened the door at the top.

Lugia stirred in his sleep. Mason quietly stepped up to it.

Lugia was huge, several times bigger than Mason was. 

Mason gingerly placed a hand on Lugia's face.

Lugia opened his eyes and in fright flared his wings and snapped his beak at Mason.

"I won't hurt you." Mason stepped back. "Just don't hurt me…"

I won't… Lugia said.

Lugia spied the silver feather. Lugia pulled it out of Mason's hands.

Another clap of thunder sounded and a flash of light illuminated the top of the tower. The rain ceased.

A yellow bird pokémon flew from the clouds.

Oh-no… Lugia said.

Zapdos flew closer and the air around it crackled with electricity. Moltres appeared from the clouds too.

Zapdos and Moltres powered up their attacks. They threw their attacks at Lugia simultaneously and the two columns of fire and electricity converged to form a single beam that slammed into the tower roof where Lugia had been a split second beforehand. The roof burst into flames and Mason dove down the staircase again.

Lugia flew around the Brass tower spiraling down to the ground. Articuno had joined the chase too. And all three of them combined their attacks and sent them after Lugia. But most of the attacks hit the tower and set it on fire. Lugia neared the bottom of the tower then pulled up skimming the ground. He turned and flew over the Tin tower waking up the rainbow pokémon, Ho-oh, before turning away to head for the Whirl Islands. 

Lugia knew about a cave there, and he knew that he was safe underground. On his way he crossed over a city called Goldenrod. Lugia lost Mason's silver feather somewhere over that city.

The three birds left Ecruteak after Lugia fled.

The Brass tower was burning. Bryce and Karen ran outside when they heard the third tier burst into a red-hot blaze. The third, forth, seventh and ninth tiers were on fire. A distant scream rang out. Bryce scanned the tower.

"Mason!" He yelled when he saw his son dangling from the ninth tier ledge.

As he and Karen watched a strange blue pokémon dart from the midst of the flames, and stopped next to Mason. Mason climbed on the back of the pokémon. The strange blue pokémon jumped down onto the eighth tier then crashed through the window, and disappeared from sight.

"Mason…" Karen whispered.

"Nice save Suicune! Thank-you!" Mason sighed.

We are stuck on this floor. Fire above. Fire below. Raikou explained.

"But can't Suicune's water put out the flames?" Mason asked.

No. My water can only do so much. Suicune dropped his head.

"So we're stuck…" Mason dropped his face and Entei and Raikou did too.

For three days the flames raged. The first five tiers had collapsed into each other, on the second day.

Every tier was a blaze of flame, but for some strange reason the eighth tier didn't burn as fast as the others.

Bryce thought it had something to do with the blue pokémon that saved Mason.

It was the late afternoon, on the third day of the flames.

Aloud crack echoed around the town.

All the people at the foot of the Brass tower recalled their water pokémon and ran for their lives as what remained of the Brass tower collapsed in on itself.

"Mason!" Karen yelled.

The pile of rubble burned for another hour, until a sudden downpour extinguished the last of the flames.

Once the fire was out completely, the people and pokemon of Ecruteak City rummaged through the debris to try to find Mason. It was Andrea who found him. He had perished when the tower collapsed. His brown hair was badly singed. He was lying amongst three large pokémon who had died too.

The rain stopped again and a reddish glow formed at the top of the Tin Tower. What appeared to be a rainbow streaked down from the tower, swooped over the ruins of the Brass Tower. The rainbow pokémon circled the ruins and the people fled from the ruins climbing over the still intact wall of the first tier.

Ho-oh landed in the middle of the group. He looked at the pokémon and Mason. Ho-oh took off and flapping his magnificent wings rapidly.

By the Ashes of my father, and his father before him, I command you to live! Ho-oh said and a fine ash sprinkled down from it's wings and settled on the four.

Ho-oh settled down next to Mason and for a few moments nothing happened.

Mason stirred. Opened his eyes. Saw Ho-oh. Stood. 

"Are you…?" Mason started.

Ho-oh. Ho-oh said.

A howl rang out as the three cats awoke and saw the sacred phoenix in front of them.

Suicune, Entei and Raikou bowed before the rainbow-pokémon as it took off and flew away, leaving behind one of is rainbow-coloured feathers. 

Ho-oh did not fly back to the Tin Tower, but flew off into the distance. Mason turned to the three legendary cats and said one word.

"Goodbye."

We'll never forget you. 

Never. 

Ever. 

With that Suicune dashed off, leaping over burnt logs, and up onto the top of the wall, where he stopped.

Entei copied Suicune but jumped up onto the wall on the other side of the ruins.

Raikou remained in front of Mason. 

Someday we shall meet again. Raikou said.

The three legendary cats threw back their heads and let out a long howl and raced off, disappearing into the forest.

Mason took a deep breath and turned to face the unburned doors. He placed his hands on the doors, threw them open, and stepped out of the Burned tower and back into Ecruteak City.

Present Day… 

Eusine took a deep breath.

"Mason's grand son, my grand father, moved to Celadon City, thus made Celadon my hometown. But the legend was passed down through my family and the Ecruteak Gym Leaders. When I caught wind of it, I started my hunt for Suicune. Then fifteen years ago, I saw it. But only after another trainer caught  him first, before I could. She saw Entei and Raikou too. She caught all three of them after obtaining Mason's Clear Bell. She also caught Lugia too, with the aid of the Silver Wing, one of the silver feathers that Mason picked up. Ho-oh too was caught by the same trainer, with the only Rainbow Wing known to exist. The hunters also fell to her. Yielding their power to her and she had caught all the legendary pokémon. She learned the legends, gathered the items, and went on a search. Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Lugia, Ho-oh, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres.

They were captured by the only trainer deemed worthy of them in 150 years. She was worthy because she too is a descendant of Mason Hunter. She inherited the items from her mother, and heard the legends while passing through Ecruteak. But still she wasn't satisfied. She had to have the rarest pokémon of all. The last two legendary pokémon…Mew…and…Celebi…But those are other legends and stories…"

Taking a deep breath, Eusine, stood slowly and left.

He paused as he stopped in the door.

"I shall tell you the story of the capture of Suicune next time…"

The End.


	2. The Ally

The Ally.

By Lakyan.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. Satoshi Tajiri created them. Nintendo owns them. **sigh** I can dream can't I?

Authors note: This is the sequel to 'The Legends of Ecruteak.' Number two in a series of… who knows?

Eusine sat in front of the audience. Again, his Noctowl was by his side.

"You want more stories? Well you all came back didn't you? Last time I promised Suicune's capture didn't I? Oh yes. Suicune. The Ally. The pokémon that eluded me for 10 years. You'll know from last time that the Legendary cats fled from Burned tower 150 years ago… well…They returned about 15 years ago…Suicune was captured a year afterward. This is the story that tells how…"

_Burned tower.15 years ago…___

Suicune, Entei and Raikou sat on their haunches and looked at each other. 

Raikou looked at the ruins of the once magnificent Brass tower and sighed.

Home Entei sighed.

Yes Suicune agreed.

The three majestic cats lay down to sleep and, as the legend says, vanished from sight.

Dale Epson had heard the legends. She wondered if they were true. But then, she was descended from Mason Hunter wasn't she and he was the one upon whom the legends were based. She had his Clear Bell, his Silver Wing and his Rainbow Wing. So she had a very good chance at seeing any of the Legendary Pokémon. So there she was standing at the doors of what had been the Brass tower 135 years ago. But it had burned down in a fire. The first tier still remained. But the roof, or the floor of the second tier, had long ago rotted away exposing the charred remains of posts and pillars, with vines and creepers wound around them, to the sky. Dale pushed open the doors and stepped onto the wooden floorboards. The boards creaked and groaned as she put her weight on them. She climbed over the rubble and approached the centre of the tower. She stepped down off a blackened log, half-rotten in the sunlight, and a loud ominous creaking echoed. With a scream of wood breaking she plummeted into a secret basement level, where the pillars and carvings not only remained intact, but also glittered with the sunlight spilling from the hole in the roof.

Dale picked herself up and dusted herself off, clouds of jet-black soot floated lazily to the ground.

Dale looked around and saw a raised platform. Atop the platform were…Suicune, Entei and Raikou.

Raikou howled and ran off, out through a hole in a far corner.

Entei too, howled and exited through a hole in the opposite corner.

Suicune leaped down and stood in front of Dale. He howled and ran past her and out through a vine-hidden gap near where the door to the first tier was.

Dale ran after Suicune and out through his exit. She saw him atop the wall and he disappeared over to the other side. She burst through the doors again and saw him scarper off into the forest.

Dale started to run after him, but a hand on her shoulder held her back. Suicune disappeared once again.

Dale felt a rage boil through her veins.

"I-I lost him!" Dale muttered.

Dale whirled around and got ready to punch the owner of the hand.

She socked him square on the jaw, knocking him down.

"Ow!?" the man complained as he got to his feet.

"S-Sorry." Dale said as she rubbed her hand.

"Don't need to be. I deserved it. My name is Eusine Hunter, and I've been tracking Suicune for 10 years." Eusine explained.

"I'm Dale Epson. And I've been looking for any legendary pokémon since I inherited some really rare items from my mother." Dale said.

"Well…How did you find Suicune?" Eusine asked.

"I fell through the floor and there he was, with Entei and Raikou too." Dale answered.

"Suicune is so majestic and beautiful. The way it runs, its movements are like liquid." Eusine ignored Dale's statement about the other two.

Dale grunted in irritation. 

"Well I _was_ chasing Suicune but you stopped me!" Dale stamped her foot in frustration.

Eusine jumped back.

"Well…It's gone now." Eusine looked at the ground, "But it will be mine!" 

Dale glared at Eusine.

"You look just like my mother when you do that!" Eusine stated.

And Eusine found himself back on the ground rubbing his jaw again.

Dale crossed her arms and glared at Eusine once again.

"Such power…"Eusine awed.

Dale got ready to crack Eusine another one if he insulted her again.

"You can only be a Hunter...?" Eusine wondered.

"Epson actually. My grandfather was a Hunter though. His name was John Hunter. He was the grandson of Mason Hunter. So I guess I have the Hunter ancestry." Dale lowered her fist.

"John Hunter! He was my grandfather too! But through the blood lines I kept my Hunter heritage." Eusine said.

"So you're my…"

"Cousin." Eusine proclaimed.

"But you can't catch Suicune without a Clear Bell." Dale said.

"I know. But as soon as I find one, Suicune will be mine!" Eusine laughed.

"I'm gonna catch him first then!" Dale said.

"What?" Eusine turned back to Dale, "You have a…"

Dale had run off on the back of her Arcanine, laughing and holding the Clear Bell.

Eusine stood there, his mouth gaping.

Dale left Eusine with his jaw hanging. But that had been a week ago. Now Dale was waiting for her dinner to be ready. Her billy was on the open fire and the light of the flames showed that her tent was pitched not far away. Dale looked out over the river. Frogs croaked in the bulrushes a little way downstream. Dale sighed and focused on the bushes on the opposite bank. She thought someone was watching her. She concentrated on a bush in front of a tree. A glinting told her that something _was_ watching her, its eyes reflecting the firelight.

Dale stood and stared hard at the spot and the creature stepped into the pale, flickering light.

Suicune howled and made off.

"Suicune!" Dale yelled, her voice echoing through the trees.

She stood, listening intently knowing that yelling Suicune's name would not make him return.

He did however. 

He crashed back through the trees, leapt into the river and made his way to her small camp.

Suicune climbed back up onto the bank.

What? Suicune asked.

Dale couldn't think of any thing to say. So she stammered, "Would you like something to eat?"

Anything is better than Rattata. Suicune replied and sat next to the fire, patiently waiting for Dale to pull a large can out of the flames.

Dale opened the can and tipped some hot spaghetti onto two plates, for Suicune and herself.

They ate in silence. Dale looked at Suicune and thought, 'This pokémon of immense power is sitting next to me, trusting me. Shall I capture him now? No that will break his trust.' Dale put out her hand and ran her fingers through Suicune's mane. The legendary creature looked up at her.

That was delicious. Thank you. Suicune turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dale asked.

I don't know. Suicune replied.

"Well…Can you tell me what Brass Tower was like before it burnt down?" Dale asked.

It was magnificent. Its nine tiers were more splendid as you went up higher. There were no stairwells. Only on the ninth tier, was a stairwell that went up to the roof. That was the only way to get to Lugia. But he flew away after the tower burned. But unknown to the towns people of Ecruteak, there was a secret basement floor built. That was the room we were supposed to sleep in went we were tired. But we preferred the third tier. Excellent view. 135 years ago, a boy called Mason Hunter climbed the tower. He looked so ridiculous climbing up the outside of the tower. So we let him in and guided him to the seventh tier. We left him there and went down a few tiers. Raikou fled up to the ninth tier saying 'Mason needs help!' So Entei and I followed him and stopped at the eighth tier because the ninth tier was on fire. We'd just got there when the seventh tier burst into flame. I heard Mason scream and without thinking I dashed up into the flames on the ninth tier and saved him from plummeting to the ground. Using my water I kept the eighth tier from burning fast. We held out for three days until the tower collapsed in on itself and we were all killed in the fall. Suicune told Dale his story, as if it were yesterday.

"What happened then? If you died…How are you alive?" Dale asked.

Well Ho-oh descended from the Tin tower and revived us using an ancient incantation and his Sacred Ash. After that we all fled from Ecruteak. Ho-oh too. We only returned a month ago. Tin tower remains but the once splendid Brass tower is now an over grown ruin… Suicune looked at his paws, tears forming in his eyes. Our home…

"But the basement remains?" Dale said.

Yes the basement remains. The only floor to escape the flames. Well at least that remains. It only reflects the true beauty of the Brass tower. Suicune smiled a little.

"Mason was my great-great-grandfather." Dale said quietly.

Was he?

"Yes. I got these from him. They were passed down through my family." Dale took the Clear Bell, the Silver Wing and the Rainbow Wing from her pack.

Suicune gasped when he saw them.

Then you could be... 

"What?"

There's only one way to know.

Suicune took the Clear Bell in his mouth and placed it onto the ground in front of him. He then placed the Silver and Rainbow Wings on either side of it.

I call on you. Oh wonderful pokémon that has seen the time before time and the time after time. I call on the spirit that has all time and no time, the spirit that watches all from across time. I, Suicune, request your presence here. Then Suicune muttered another incantation that was a series of grunts, growls and howls.

With the second incantation the Clear Bell, Silver Wing and Rainbow Wing all melted together and formed a new object. The object had a round flat base and four triangular spires arranged in a four-pointed star with a gap in the middle so that none of the spires were touching. And resting on the four points was a glass ball with a green leaf in the core.

As Dale watched the spires glowed a blue colour and the leaf shone with a brilliant green light. The ball levitated in the air hovering a few inches above the object. The ball parted into a green ring about two feet across. A portal formed in the ring and a pokémon emerged.

The pokémon was small and had a large head. Two, what appeared to be antennae, protruded from above it's large blue eyes and swept back in the same direction as the long hair that grew from its head, first cream then darkening to green at the tips. It had two long green arms and two short green legs. On its back two small wings fluttered rapidly from its shoulders.

Suicune. You summoned me here? the pokémon asked.

This human girl is the descendant of the great Mason Hunter, the only one to dare search out the legendary pokémon. She has seen us while we sleep which is the first sign of the Chosen One. She also has possession of the Clear Bell, which is the second sign. So I've tested her and she has a kind heart, which is the third sign. The fourth and final sign is your foresight. Is this human girl, Dale, the Chosen One? Suicune asked.

The strange pokémon turned to face Dale who was now wearing a shocked look on her face. The pokémon looked into Dale's eyes and closed it's own. The pokémon breathed deeply and frowned as it opened its eyes and flew back to face Suicune.

She is the one. She will catch you first. A year from now. You, the Ally. Then Entei, the Advisor. Then Raikou, the Friend, Lugia, the Hunted, Ho-oh, the Saviour, Articuno, the Rainmaker, Zapdos, the Hunter and Moltres, the Destroyer. This girl, one by one, shall capture you. But you are happy with your capture because you will become her friends and allow yourselves to be captured after long battles. Not long after she has caught the Destroyer, she will encounter Mew, the Trickster, and a long battle will take place and the Trickster will be captured. Then all of you will summon I, Celebi, the Time Traveler, and I will be captured also. She is the Chosen One, destined to rule over us. Celebi explained.

Suicune nodded. Celebi put its hand on Suicune's face. Then descended down through the ring, which once again formed into the ball. The ball rested on the spires again and the item melted back into the Clear Bell, the Silver Wing and the Rainbow Wing. Dale sighed and sat down.

"What the heck just happened?" Dale asked Suicune.

You are the Chosen One. It is you who is destined to catch us. You are not yet ready to capture any of us. You have one year to prepare for the day when you catch me. In exactly one year from now, come to the Tin Tower. Show the three wise men your Clear Bell and they will let you past. I will be waiting for you. Suicune looked at Dale with, what can only be explained as admiration, in his eyes.

I shall see you then. Suicune said.

"Tin Tower. 1 year. Ja mata Suicune." Dale farewelled her friend.

Suicune turned and ran off across the river. He ran across the surface this time. Not swimming through the water. He disappeared into the trees once again.

For a year Dale trained hard and her pokémon became known as 'Dale's Titans' She met Eusine several times and every time he asked about Suicune. Dale told him nothing about Celebi or the secret item that she named Teru Sama. Occasionally she glimpsed one of the legendary pokémon before they ran off. Dale figured that Suicune had told the others that she was that chosen one.

She even met up with some old friends. They travelled together for about six months before splitting up again. 

Far and wide she roamed Johto. Over mountains, across plains, through caves and even across the vast sea to Cianwood, training her pokémon for the upcoming battle.

The fire blazed and Dale sat down to eat some stew that she'd made. She ate in silence, which was unusual, for she normally had one of her pokémon out with her.

The wind picked up a little and the fire roared.

Dale looked up and staring at her from the other side of the blaze, was Entei.

It is time.   He said quietly, then disappeared back into the trees.

Dale sat in awe for a moment, then quickly packed up her things and headed for Ecruteak city.

The Tin tower shone like quicksilver in the clear moonlight as she approached, the tiers glittering as she moved. The door stood like the entrance of a tomb, the carved surface of the ancient ebony doors shone dully from the reflected gleam as she stood before it, knowing who waited on the other side. 

She took a deep breath, summoning every ounce of courage she had. Taking a confident step forward, she thrust open the doors and passed within. Flames burned from ornate pyres placed in each of the four corners of the room and in the centre, where the swaying central pillar creaked softly in the serenity of the ancient place. Dale 'ooo-ed' quietly as she looked around, then gasped when she saw not only Suicune, 

but Raikou and Entei also, all three waiting at the base of the pillar. 

"What?…Why are all three of you here? I'm only supposed to battle Suicune." 

The three nodded, then Raikou rose from its haunches.

To watch. 

To learn. Entei rose as well.

"Okay, if that's what you want." She said hesitantly. 

Suicune nodded, then leapt over to her, standing tall and proud before lowering into a defensive stance.

Let the battle begin. he declared.

Raikou and Entei leapt back , then sat to one side to allow the battlers room.

Dale reached to her poké balls, grabbing one and holding it out in front of her. 

'This will be a most rewarding victory.' Dale thought to herself. 

"Go! Leviathan!" she cried, hurling the poké ball and releasing the red Gyarados she had captured a few months earlier. The Gyarados coiled itself up and roared at Suicune, who growled in reply.

"Leviathan, Waterfall!" Dale ordered, the Gyarados shooting into the air while twisting its sinuous body like a corkscrew. A jet of water appeared within its spiralling body, and it fell onto Suicune with a splash.

However, Suicune was quick and leapt to one side, dodging the attack with ease. 

Now it's my turn. Suicune said, and fired a blast of multi-coloured light at Leviathan. 

"Leviathan, hold strong!" Dale yelled to her Gyarados, who bore the attack, resisting for a few tense moments, but was quickly overcome and sent flying back across the room to slam into a wall. 

"Leviathan, return." Dale said and held up its poke ball. 

"You're good, Suicune, but you won't beat this! Go, Seamist!" she threw a different poké ball out, this time a Dragonite appearing ready for battle. 

"Seamist, use Thunder wave!" the Dragonite stood firm and fired thin bolts of blue lightning at Suicune. 

However, it was not fast enough to catch the agile water pokémon as it used Agility to slip out of range.

Dale growled through her teeth and saw how strong the pokémon was.

"Seamist, use Hyper Beam!" she ordered, her temper making her rash.

Oh no. Raikou muttered when she gave the order.

Seamist quickly gathered a ball of glowing light in its open mouth, then fired a massive beam at Suicune.

But, to Dale's horror, Suicune did not try to evade the attack, instead it stood where it was and began to glow with a mysterious sheen. The Hyper Beam hit Suicune, but instead of harming it, the attack bounced right back and hit Seamist full-force. 

"Seamist!" Dale yelled as her Dragonite skidded towards her across the polished floorboards. 

She quickly recalled it, then chose her next pokémon. 

I would be careful with your next choice, Dale. Suicune said mockingly to her.

"Try this one, Suicune!" she shouted and threw her third poké ball forth.

"Go, Fenrir!" she yelled, sending her Houndoom into the fray. It landed softly, and growled at Suicune.

"Fenrir, use Crunch!" the Houndoom leapt at Suicune, white canines bared as it prepared to strike.

Hah! Suicune scoffed and sent a stream of bubbles hurtling at it. They hit Fenrir and threw him back, but he wasn't beaten yet. 

"Fenrir, use Crunch again!" Dale ordered, becoming stressed from the one-sided battle. Fenrir charged at Suicune again, this time on foot, easily dodging the Bubble beams it fired at the dark hound. At the last second Fenrir leapt, gnashing its fangs. Suicune breathed in and prepared for another bubble beam, but was foiled when Fenrir vaulted right over it and clamped down its teeth from behind. Suicune howled in pain, and Fenrir dashed back to Dale. Suicune glanced at its wounded leg, then glared at the Houndoom. Fenrir barked mockingly, then looked to Dale.

"Good work, Fenrir, now let's finish this, use Flamethrower!" Fenrir nodded and breathed in deeply.

Big mistake, Dale. Entei said quietly, then Dale looked at him and realized what her cockiness had done to her judgment. Too late for her stop it, Fenrir fired a jet of flame at Suicune, who calmly launched a stream of bubbles. The bubbles met the flames, then burst the flamethrower apart and slammed into Fenrir. 

"Fenrir!" Dale shouted, but was too late. Her pokémon had been defeated.  

'How can this be possible. I can't lose this fight.' Dale thought to herself and put Fenrir's poké ball back on her belt.  

"Suicune, I refuse to lose this fight!" Dale shouted to the legendary pokémon, who jerked back in surprise.

"Go, Umbra!" Dale's Umbreon appeared from its ball, leaping gracefully into battle. 

"Umbra, use Faint Attack!" she cried, the Umbreon nodding before fading into invisibility. Suicune looked around frantically, then grunted as an invisible foe knocked into it from the side. Suicune stood like a cornered cat, then yelled as another attack hit it from above. As Suicune went down, Umbra materialized before it. 

"Excellent, now use Bite!" Umbra lunged at Suicune, but the water pokémon flipped up into the air and out of reach, landing behind it. 

Got you!. Suicune shouted, and a blast of wind tore past it and threw Umbra across the room, landing it in a heap. Then, before Umbra could rise, Suicune launched an Aurora beam at it. The colourful beam hit with a boom and tossed Umbra back towards Dale. 

"This can't be happening." Dale whispered to herself as she saw her Umbreon lying unconscious before her. But she quickly regained her courage and recalled Umbra, then looked at her two remaining poké balls.

'It's up to us now.' She whispered to them in her thoughts, then threw the ball in her left hand. 

"Go, Bailey!" her Ampharos appeared with a cheerful cry, then it saw Suicune and narrowed its eyes.

This will be interesting. Entei murmured to its companion, who nodded in response. 

"Bailey, use Thunder!" the yellow pokémon complied, its orange orbs filling with bright light before it blasted out a column of electricity at Suicune. Suicune stood frozen for a moment, then slipped aside and allowed the lightning to strike the central pillar with a crash. Suicune looked at the smoking blast, then smiled cunningly at Dale. Suicune tensed up, then dashed around the room, a continuous blur surrounding Bailey. The Ampharos looked around it, trying to follow the creature's movements, but it was futile. Suicune was too fast. Bailey was beginning to become distressed, glancing about frantically. 

Then Dale had an idea.

"Bailey, use Zap cannon!" Bailey smiled and built up a wall of electricity, then fired a ball of lightning at the space where the Suicune-blur had been before. The attack flew straight as an arrow, and Dale thought it might miss, but smiled and cheered when Suicune tried to skid to a halt to avoid being fried but failed. The Zap Cannon hit Suicune with a flash, throwing it off balance. Suicune was helpless as it fell to the ground and rolled, tiny arcs of electric energy shooting across its skin. 

"We've got it Bailey! Use Thunder!" The Ampharos grinned and shot a searing blast of lightning at Suicune. But as the attack fired, Suicune stood up, and smiled at Dale. She then realized her error.

Suicune glowed with that familiar shine, and the Thunder attack refracted back at Bailey without leaving a scratch on Suicune. As Bailey toppled over, defeated, and Dale returned it to its poké ball, she smiled grimly. It had all come down to Sven.

Sven, her trusted Arcanine. Most powerful of all her pokémon. She looked at Suicune, who was grinning mockingly. 

'You can still win this Dale.' She thought to herself, then, taking a deep breath, held out her final poké ball.

"This is my last pokémon, Suicune, and he will not lose! Go, Sven!" 

The Arcanine stood between Suicune and Dale, growling at the legendary pokémon. 

An Arcanine? Entei and Raikou said and looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Sven, time to win another battle for me." the girl whispered under her breath.

"Alright Sven, lets start off with a Flamethrower!" 

The Arcanine growled playfully, then unleashed a torrent of flame at Suicune. Thinking it would be of the same strength as the Houndoom earlier, the shimmering Suicune casually countered with a Bubble Beam, expecting another easy victory. However, instead of the fire attack being dowsed, the attacks tied in the middle of the battle area. Dismayed, Suicune tried intensifying its attack, but instead the Arcanine's Flamethrower began to beat back the streaming bubbles. 

"That's it Sven! Show that thing who's boss!" Dale cheered.

Suicune barely had time to escape a fiery defeat as  its attack finally buckled under Sven's onslaught.

Well, I guess we underestimated this one. Raikou said wryly to Entei as they watched their companion face the Arcanine angrily.

"Okay Sven! Fire Blast!" Dale shouted, her face split by a triumphant grin, her confidence flooding her veins like liquid fire.

The Arcanine crouched down to prepare, then launched a starburst of crackling crimson flame at the weary Suicune. The blue creature gritted its teeth and growled angrily, then held up its head proudly.

I refuse to be defeated by a fire type! it roared, then sent a jet of water like a tree trunk thundering towards the oncoming Fire Blast. There was a loud crash, then a hiss of steam as both attacks were dissipated. 

Do your worst Dale! Suicune crowed through the billowing veil of steam, then dashed like a shadow towards Sven.

"Sven, look out!" the young woman called, but her treasured Arcanine was not quick enough as Suicune's Hydro Pump slammed into the richly furred flanks. 

"NO!" she shouted and reached out feebly to the stunned Arcanine.

I'm sorry Dale, but it seems you are not the one. Suicune said with a smug smile.

But now you know that no one can defeat the legendary pokémon! then turning back to Sven, who was rising shakily, it struck out with another Hydro Pump, sending Sven skidding across the floor.

"Sven!" Dale cried helplessly.

Suicune howled gleefully, then fired its torrential attack again, but this time Sven was ready. He leaped back agilely, then looked to Dale.

"Sacred Fire!" she called in reply, her loyal pokémon obeying immediately.

Suicune looked up wide-eyed in shock, a single question escaping its thoughts. 

Sacred Fire! it had no time for further shock as Sven darted nimbly in front of it and leaped into the air, then sent a comet-like blast of brilliant scarlet and gold flame at Suicune. The appalled water pokémon knew it could not escape, so instead it gave itself up to the sapphire quicksilver of its Mirror Coat. There was a vivid flash of white light as the attacks met, followed by an earth-shaking thunderclap. When Dale and the two observing pokémon lowered their hands/ paws from their eyes to look, the two combatants stood facing each other and bristling with battle-lust. A ring of tiny flames and scorched floor surrounded Suicune, and Sven's coat was singed and shot through with glimmering silver residue. 

"Good gods." Dale murmured as she took in the scene through the wafting haze of white smoke that hung in the air. Raikou and Entei looked at each other and swallowed worriedly, as did Dale.

"Alright Sven,…" she began nervously, but was interrupted by Suicune's mind-voice, the tone like steel wrapped in silk.

You won't defeat me, Arcanine. For I still have a few tricks in my arsenal. 

Then, in a blue blur, Suicune was gone. Sven looked about nervously, then pounced on a glimmer of blue nearby, but struck floor instead. Sven tried again, but met air once more, then looked about with rage in its eyes.

"Agility." Dale whispered to herself, then a wicked grin spread on her face as she had an idea.

"You're not the only one with tricks Suicune!" she yelled, then locked eyes with Sven.

"Sven," she waited as her pokémon returned her grin, "You know what to do."

Sven lowered its head, then vanished.

What?! Entei and Raikou cried in unison, for even Suicune could not disappear that quickly, and it was the fastest of the three.

As it leaped around the room faster than the eye could follow, Suicune was glancing about nervously trying to seek its opponent.  

This is impossible! No Agility attack is that fast! the thwarted water type cried out, still not slowing.

"That's because it's not Agility, Suicune." Dale cried out cockily, "Sven! Extreme Speed!"

Immediately there was an eerie howl, then Suicune yelled as something large barged into it and threw it to the floor. As it rose shakily, Suicune heard a sound like faint rumbling, then it felt the wind of something passing close by and froze. 

No! No one is faster than me! Suicune wailed as it tried to follow the faint rumbling, but Sven was too fast.

"I guess I am the one, Suicune." Dale said triumphantly, then whistled sharply. Instantly Sven reappeared, skidding to a halt at the far end of the room, then it turned to Suicune and leapt, its lithe form vanishing into a blur. Suicune turned and tried to bolt, but before it could even take a single step it was knocked down by the Arcanine. Entei and Raikou both stood and watched astonished as Suicune skidded across the floor in a cloud of dust. Sven stood silently as he watched his opponent slide to a stop, never taking his glittering eyes from its form. Dale walked up beside him, placing an arm around his frazzled and scorched ruff, and they both took a step back as Suicune struggled to its feet. Ribbon-tails whirling around it, Suicune turned to face its adversaries, then inclined its sleek head. 

Well done Dale. I concede defeat. then with a heavy sigh it crumpled to the floor.

Dale stepped forward, removing a polished poké ball from her belt. She looked at Suicune one last time, then tilted her head proudly and hurled the sphere at the still, blue form.

It touched with a soft click, then opened and flooded the pokémon with pale light. The glimmering brilliance then withdrew into the ball, taking Suicune with it, before snapping closed and dropping to the floor. Then the four remaining figures held their collective breath as the ball rocked from side to side several times, then there was a soft chime as the ball lay still.

Dale's apprehensive face softened into a smile of disbelief, then she whooped for joy and hugged Sven.

The Arcanine howled softly in reply, then they both ran up and collected the ball.

As she picked it up, Dale turned around to Raikou and Entei, who sat on their haunches watching her, catlike grins on their faces. 

You did well, Dale. You truly are our destined master. Entei congratulated her.

"Thankyou, both of you." she said and bowed respectfully.

Thankyou, Dale. For showing us what we have to look forward to. Raikou said and they both bowed deeply to her, then the two legends, lightning and fire, stood  proudly.

Until we meet again, Dale Epson. Entei said in farewell, then both streaked past her in blurs of tawny auburn and vibrant yellow, the wind of their passing making her smile. As their thundering footfalls fell away into silence, Dale gazed down at the ball cradled in her hands and smiled sadly.

"Time to go, Sven. You've earned a rest."

And with that she lead her beloved friend out of the Tin tower with an arm around his grizzled neck.


	3. The Advisor

The Advisor.

By Lakyan. 

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. Satoshi Tajiri created them and Nintendo owns them. But I can dream, can't I?

Eusine sat down and picked up his cup of coffee. He drank a little and cleared his throat.

"Last time I told you the story of how Dale caught Suicune. This time I will tell you how she caught Entei…."

_14 years ago…_

Dale left Ecruteak City not long after catching Suicune. She knew she was the Chosen One to capture all the legendary pokémon. So she was going to find the others. Dale knew that she would catch Entei next, because the Time Traveler had told her so. Eusine had seemed very depressed last time Dale saw him, after she had caught Suicune. Her cousin didn't want to talk to her. He only asked if Suicune was easy to capture. Dale said 'he was very hard to capture' and Eusine had cheered up a little. Dale was just about to leave when Eusine had asked, 'Can I see it?' so Dale had shown him and when Eusine's eyes glazed over, she recalled Suicune and left.

Dale had been on the move for three weeks and there was still no sign of either Entei of Raikou. She was just coming through the rocky crag that led the way to Blackthorn City, when she heard a noise. She looked up at the ledge above her head and saw two pokémon step into view. The closer one was mostly yellow and had purple thunderclouds. The other was obscured, though she guessed it to be Entei. They leapt gracefully over her little chink in the rock, and she heard their footsteps hasten away from her. She scrambled up the rock face, and onto the ledge to chase them, and came face to face with the blue and black fur of Raikou's head.

Not Yet. He told her firmly, and he turned to follow Entei.

Dale sighed, and dropped back onto the track.

Dale soon arrived in Blackthorn City. She sighed as she sat down at the Pokémon Center. The upturned bowl-shaped building was facing the edge of the woods. On the other side of those woods, Dale knew that it was a four-week journey to get to New Bark Town. She stood up, turned her back on the dark forest, and made her way to the fire. She sat in an armchair and an overwhelming tiredness washed over her. She drifted off to sleep only to be roused a couple of hours later, by Nurse Joy saying that her pokémon were healed and that it was nearly curfew time, If she wanted a bed for the night. Dale muttered a thank-you and pulled a blanket out of her rucksack. The metal doors were closing at eleven o'clock and as they were closing Dale saw a shadow move from the edge of the forest to the glass.

The pokémon was large, and covered in brown fur. It had a yellow crest that rose from its nose and swept back over its head splitting into three parts. A red mask covered the rest of its face, with the exception of a pale aqua green patch that resembled a mustache and fell down on either side of it's nose and mouth. A thick brown mane grew from its neck and had a strip of white going from its chin and running down to between its forelegs and darkening into the same aqua green hue of its face. Four rows of aqua green quills ran down his back, two on each side, with a fluffy aqua green mane that looked, and flowed strangely, like clouds. To finish it off it had a thick metal ring on each leg. Dale thought it looked like a lion, she had seen it before.

"Entei…" Dale whispered, sleepily.

Dale could have sworn Entei nodded at her, as the metal door slid down, blocking him from view.

Dale woke in the morning still next to the fire. It was raining outside, so the fire was still blazing. She checked her watch and saw that the Pokémon center would be opening in 10 minutes. She stood up out the chair and made her way to the trainer's bathroom. After brushing her hair she left the bathroom and went to find Nurse Joy.

"Good Morning! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy beamed, cheerily, from behind the counter.

"Can I please see the surveillance tapes from the main doors last night?" Dale asked.

"Why?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I thought I saw something." Dale dropped her voice to a whisper.

"What?" Nurse Joy whispered back.

"A legendary pokémon." Dale explained.

"Follow me."

Nurse Joy led Dale behind the counter, and through a 'Staff Only' door. They went down a short corridor and through a door marked, 'Security' the room was full of television screens and there was a man sleeping in a chair, snoring lightly. Nurse Joy cleared her throat, rather loudly and the man woke up.

"Hey! What the?" He yelped.

"Darryl! This young lady wants to see some of the camera footage from last night. Can you show her please?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Time?" Darryl turned to the screen in front of him.

"About 5 to 11 until 10 past 11." Dale said.

"Place?" Darryl demanded.

"Main doors."

Darryl punched all the information into the computer. The screen flickered and the image of the main doors of the Pokémon center appeared.

The three of them watched the screen carefully and just before the doors started to go down a pokémon strolled into view. The pokémon walked up to the glass and as the doors closed it nodded. After the doors had closed fully, the pokémon laid down, it's back against the building.

"What is dat fing?" Darryl asked.

"Is this what you saw?" Nurse Joy asked Dale.

"Yes…Entei…" Dale said, not looking away from the screen.

Not long after it had lain down, it looked up, grunted, and ran off. Why he had done this, was revealed about half a minute later when two men walked past the doors.

"Thank you for showing me, I had to know I wasn't going crazy!" Dale joked.

"Hmm…" Nurse Joy mumbled as she looked at he clock on the wall.

"You better open up soon." Darryl said.

Dale and Nurse Joy left Darryl, who promptly fell asleep again. They returned to the main room. It was still raining. Rain always made Dale a little grumpy.

"Stupid rain." Dale mumbled.

The metal doors had come up again and the rain was like a barrier, Dale could hardly see across the street. Dale sighed again and sat down in the cozy armchair by the fire.

Entei was not far away. He had been at the Pokémon center the night before. He was waiting for the girl to come outside before he showed himself. But with the rain like this he knew that he would be waiting until it stopped before she came out. He sat and waited patiently, just out of view from the road. The water started to drip through the leaves. Entei grunted and stood. A spurt of coughing broke the eerie silence. He shook his shaggy head and walked to the edge of the forest. He knew that it was this girl who was destined to catch him. The Time Traveler had seen it. But for some reason he wanted to be caught. It would mean no more running from people. No more rain. No more illnesses. No more fighting the weaker wild pokémon, instead, he would be fighting the strong pokémon of the Pokémon League. Entei stepped out of the forest and crossed the road.

Dale was grooming her Arcanine, which was no easy task, considering that an Arcanine was a large pokémon.

"What is that?"

"Nurse Joy?" 

Voices got Dales attention.

"Dale?"  Nurse Joy said.

Dale looked up and saw that Nurse Joy wasn't looking at her, but at the door. Dale followed her gaze and saw what _everybody was looking at. Entei stood out the doors looking wet and bedraggled._

May I come in? Entei asked in a voice in their heads.

Dale stood. She was the only one moving because the rest of the people in the Pokémon Center stood there gaping. Dale stood two meters away from the closed door.

"You may come in Entei." Dale said calmly.

Entei nodded and stepped towards the doors.

SSHHOOMM!! The doors opened and Entei came inside.

Entei slowly walked up to Nurse Joy and put his large paw on her shoulder. Nurse Joy flicked a glance at Dale, who was standing calmly beside Entei.

You are the Healer, Yes? Entei asked.

"Yes that's right." Nurse Joy nodded.

I require healing please. Entei took his paw from her shoulder.

"This way please." Nurse Joy said.

You too. Entei looked at Dale.

Dale nodded, and followed Entei and Nurse Joy to another room behind the 'Staff Only' door.

Entei jumped up on the examination table and let out a big sneeze.

"You have a cold." Nurse Joy said.

Yes. 

"Just take one of these, once a day for a week." Nurse Joy placed a small jar of pills at Entei's feet.

You forget, I am wild. And I have no hands. 

Nurse Joy looked at Dale, "He isn't yours?"

"No, He's not."

I will be. She is the Chosen One, Chosen to catch the legendary pokémon. You already have Suicune. 

Nurse Joy raised an eyebrow before Dale called out Suicune. 

Suicune sat on the table next to Entei.

Yes I am hers. Suicune said.

Entei nodded, Nurse Joy nearly fainted, and Suicune got back into his Pokéball.

You have passed the first test. Well Done. Entei congratulated Dale again.

"We still have to solve the problem of you taking your pills." Nurse Joy said.

Everyone had gathered near the door where Nurse Joy had taken Entei and Dale. Someone had even called in Officer Jenny. They all waited, never taking their eyes off the door. After a while they heard voices coming from behind the door. A deathly silence filled the air as the door creaked open and Nurse Joy and Dale came out, followed by Entei. Noone said a thing as Nurse Joy took her place behind the counter. A hissing of whispers broke out as Entei and Dale walked over and joined Dale's Arcanine by the fire.

"It's a wild pokémon…"

"It's so big…"

"But it seems to have some connection with that trainer…"

"But it's wild. _Wild…"_

"Who is she…?"

"It appeared out of the rain…"

"It's been with her since…"

"What is it?"

The whispers lasted the rest of the day, the rain kept falling and Dale only left the fireside for food. By evening the Pokémon Center had cleared, and the few remaining people kept away from the fire, fearing that Entei, now sleeping peacefully in front of the fire, would attack them. Soon it was eleven o'clock. Curfew time. The metal doors started to go down and Dale pulled a blanket over her and went to sleep.

A loud roar woke Dale; she jumped up and looked around. Entei was standing in front of the fire. He cast a long shadow across the Pokémon center. Dale had some how moved from near the fire to the other side of the building. 

"Entei…What?" Dale shouted at him.

By now everyone was awake. Nurse Joy was in her pajamas; she pulled a lever on the wall. The lights flickered on.

It is time. Entei said.

Hovering next to him was the Time Traveler, Celebi.  Under Celebi, was the legendary item, Teru Sama. Dale gasped.

"You went into my pack. You summoned Teru Sama and Celebi. Why?" Dale asked.

He needed to know the correct time to announce battle against you. Celebi said.

I was late by an hour. We were supposed to battle at Curfew, but I was asleep. It makes no difference. We battle now. Entei said and Celebi disappeared.

Teru Sama melted back into the three items, Clear Bell, Silver Wing and Rainbow Wing.

Entei stepped forward. The other people in the Pokémon Center shrank back and sat on the chairs, never taking their eyes from the scene in front of them. 

Dale stepped forward. "I accept your challenge."

Very Well. Call out your first pokémon. 

"Go! Sven!" Dale's Arcanine leapt into battle.

Sven and Entei circled each other, manes bristling. Neither of them made a move against each other. They just circled each other growling, snarling and baring their teeth.

"Sven! Don't forget Entei is a fire type! Don't use your fire attacks! Extreme Speed!" Dale shouted at her Arcanine.

Sven darted back and ran around Entei at an incredible speed. Entei looked around and growled. 'Where is he?' Sven jumped out of the blur and landed a nasty bite on Entei's leg. Entei howled in pain and shook himself, throwing Sven to the floor. Sven rolled to counter the throw, but Entei was on him in a flash. The two of them rolled around on the floor, snarling, tearing, and slashing away at each other. The two eventually broke apart and stood back.

Stand off.

"Extreme speed again!" Dale shouted.

Sven again ran around Entei once again. Entei closed his eyes and listened hard. Sven leaped at Entei in a blur. But Entei was gone and Sven tumbled to the ground at Entei's paws. Before he could recover, Entei had brought up one of his paws, and smashed it down on Sven's back.

"Sven! Return! Go! Bailey!" Dale called out her Ampharos.

This yellow pokémon stood about 1 and a half meters tall and its neck and tail had black stripes ringing it. It had a white belly and a long neck. It had cone-like ears and they too had black stripes. On it's forehead and the tip of its tail, were two balls that glowed with a mysterious white light, even though the balls were orange.

"Bailey! Thunder punch!"

Bailey moved closer to Entei who snarled viciously. Bailey drew back a fist and charged it with electricity. Bailey paused for a minute and let his punch fly. But Entei had dodged it. And he dodged the next one. And the next one.

"Bailey! Thunder wave!"

Bailey dropped to all fours, and charged the balls on his head and tail with electricity. Bailey discharged the electricity stored his tail ball in a wide ring. Entei jumped over this low ring, but he didn't see that Bailey had jumped up and fired another ring out his head ball. The second ring hit Entei and Entei dropped to the ground, his body crackling with electricity. Bailey took this window of opportunity and hit Entei with a Thunder attack. Entei cried out and stood shakily. The crowd cheered quietly as Bailey hit Entei again. But Entei summoned all his strength and remained standing. Entei threw back his head. He blasted a column of fire at Bailey. Bailey couldn't move in time and it hit, full force, sending him flying over to a couch, where several people were hiding. They scattered, but a couple managed to drag the broken form from the arena.

"Bailey! Return! Go! Hexx!"

A Porygon appeared in the center on the floor.

Entei choked back a bark of laughter as the Porygon looked around, confused.

"Hexx, Conversion!" 

Hexx appeared to inhale sharply and a thread of fire energy weaved from Entei, into Hexx's open mouth, and the pokemon glowed with a soft blue.

Entei knew this move meant, and used Swagger. Dale burst out laughing as she watched the legendary pokemon attempt to confuse her Porygon. 

"Pory!" The Porygon chirped happily as it launched a Tri-Attack at Entei.

The attack stuck Entei on his flanks, burning a triangular mark into his fur. He roared in pain and lets loose a fireball at Hexx, who couldn't move in time, and so did the only thing it could think of, it used Mirror Coat. The ball of flame bounced off Hexx and shot high into the air, where it dissipated harmlessly. 

"Pory!" Hexx squealed again.

Entei knelt low and bunched his massive shoulders, preparing to spring.

"Hey Hexx mate!" Dale called out.

The Porygon turned away from Entei's menacing gaze, and fixed it's glassy eyes on it's trainer.

"Shall we give Entei a run for his money?"

"Pory!" Hexx answered, and disappeared, and Entei crashed to the floor where Hexx had been, having leapt at Dale's question.

Entei picked himself up, trying to retain his dignity. He looked around for his small pink and blue opponent, and not seeing it, he turned around.

"Pory!" The Porygon disappeared again.

Entei whirled around, and spotted the small pokémon sitting about six or so metres away. The large lion pokémon bounded with that feline grace and opened his jaws wide. His teeth snapped shut with a metallic clang.

"Pory!" Entei felt a weight land on his back.

He threw back his head, and knocked the Porygon off hid back, and onto the polished floor, where it lay unconscious. Entei guessed he might have hit it on the head.

Humph. Entei smirked, looking at Hexx.

Dale gritted her teeth in frustration. Then she had an idea.

"Hey Entei!" she called out as she retrieved her Porygon.

Entei turned, breathing heavily.

Yes? 

"I have a proposal for you."

People cowering behind furniture looked up, and those who were brave enough to watch, raised a few eyebrows.

And what might that be? Entei took a few steps toward the black haired trainer in front of him.

"We both know I may only use two more pokémon, Correct?"

Entei nodded, then sat on his haunches.

Dale pulled two pokéballs out of her pocket, and held them out in front of her.

"Choose which goes next." She said.

Entei was taken aback. Why must he choose? He didn't know, but hey? Why not?

If that is what you wish.

Entei stood again, and stepped up to Dale. He looked at the pokéballs that were held out to him. He examined the markings for a few minutes. He did this for two reasons. One; It may help identify what pokémon was contained inside, Two; it gave him some time to regain some energy, which is what he needed most. When he felt that he had enough energy, he made a random choice of pokémon.

That one.

"Your choice." Dale said calmly.

Entei caught a warning note in her voice. He quickly backed off.

"Go Kumari!" Dale threw Entei's chosen pokéball into the centre of the battleground.

Entei gasped, he did not expect this. Wasn't this Pokémon out Paradise River way?

There on the scorched floor stood, Mewtwo, in all his glory, and a blue sweater. 

Entei frowned, this wasn't right. Something was different. This looked like Mewtwo, but it wasn't the one from Paradise River. This one had a different spark in his eyes.

How? Entei asked, dumbstruck.

Dale remained silent, indulging in nostalgia.

It was the white and purple pokémon that spoke up instead.

"That is not up for discussion now. That is for another time. Now, We fight." Kumari spoke with sound, instead of telepathy.

This also shocked Entei. He shook off his surprise and prepared for battle, after having more than enough time to recover his strength.

Very Well. 

Kumari nodded, and lifted himself off the floor. By now, most of the people in the Pokemon Centre were staring in awe at the battle scene unfolding before them. The Mewtwo threw attack after attack at the Entei, which the lion easily dodged. Entei threw great balls of flame whenever he got the chance, which Kumari dodged also.

"This is not getting us anywhere." Kumari stated, at the same time that Dale said the words.

Entei realised the link that they shared, they literally four eyes on him. He paused to let them speak again.

"Kumari, fight properly, stop running." Dale said.

"I will stop running." Kumari answered, his back turned to Entei.

Entei saw this window of opportunity and lunged, he hit Kumari with both paws square on his back. Kumari crashed to the floor in surprise, and let out and angry squeak at the mistreatment of his body.

Entei let out a triumphant roar, but was quickly silenced by the struggling pokémon under his feet.

Get off me, you great galoot! Kumari screamed in telepathy.

Dale clutched at her head in pain, and Entei felt the pain build up in his head also.

"Kumari! What are you doing!?" Dale screeched at her pokémon.

The Mewtwo picked Entei up, using his own strength, instead of his mind.

"Finishing it!" Kumari shouted out loud.

"Kumari! Stop it now!" Dale screamed back, Why had she let Kumari battle? She knew he got too serious with it. He couldn't help it, he had been bred to fight nastily.

Kumari threw Entei to the floor, and collapsed to his knees, realising he had got caught up in the blood lust again. He had lost control, and had nearly killed both his opponent, and his trainer. He lost it then and was reduced to a sobbing mass of white and purple fur on the floor. Dale ran over to her upset friend. She put her arms around his shoulders, and hugged him close. Kumari stopped crying, and looked up at his trainer.

"Never again…" He sniffed.

"You want me to pull you out?" She asked.

"Yes, I will not battle again until I have complete control of myself." Kumari said.

Dale held out his pokéball, which he took. Kumari pressed the little button on it and vanished inside.

What was that? Entei asked, after dragging his injured body from the floor, blood oozing from the many cuts he'd accumulated in the long battle.

"I'm sorry about that. Kumari loses control sometimes. I'm sorry you had to witness him at his worst, and at his weakest moment." Dale turned to the spectators.

"I apologise for all that has happened, first being woken up, then, a battle in the middle of the pokémon centre, and seeing Kumari at his weakest. This shall be over soon…I hope…" Dale turned back to Entei. She didn't notice the doors of the pokémon centre swing open, and people spill into the building.

"I didn't really want to send this one into battle yet, but seeing as I have no other choice, I must send out my last pokémon."

If that is what you wish. Entei nodded.

"Huh?" Dale wondered at the statement, then called out her last pokémon.

"Go! Van!"

A small Dratini came out of it's pokéball and faced Entei, confidence swirling in it's umber eyes.

Entei studied his last opponent, before realising something.

It's little more that a child! Entei scoffed.

"That is true…" Dale said.

Then why send him into battle?

"Even at such a young age, Van, son of Seamist, is not a force to be reckoned with." Dale gave a clue to the little Dratini's lineage.

Entei stepped forward a little, and looked down at the Dratini.

Then if that is what you wish, I shall battle this _child._ Entei said without taking off his eyes the tiny opponent, He didn't want to be caught out by this one.

"Allright then!" Dale smiled a little.

"Tini!" and Van vanished.

Entei had never seen anything that quick, not even Sven with his Extreme Speed attack. A whirlwind began to form around Entei, and that answered the question of Van's whereabouts. He was circling Entei at an incredible speed. 

Entei felt himself lift up off the ground.

"That's it Van, keep it up!" Dale said.

Entei struggled against the howling wind, somehow being contained in the makeshift arena. But without at least one paw on the ground, he was helpless. He saw Dale doing something with one of her pokéballs, but then she was gone, as he circled the room once more, in his cell of wind.

Dale watched as Entei flew around the room again and again, a small smile on her face at the comical scene before her. She had finished healing her last pokémon, the only one that was not knocked out by Entei, Kumari would not fight, but that was not the one she was relying on. If only she could do this fast enough…

"Van! Return! Go! Sven!" Dale made the switch in one fluid movement.

Van appeared for a split second, before he retreated to the safety of the pokéball. The whirlwind began to dissipate, and Entei began to sink. Sven rushed into the arena, and the whirlwind stopped completely, leaving Entei in a free fall. Sven lunged at Entei, catching him before he hit the ground, and smashing him into the ground. All of this happened in a few short seconds.

Argh! Entei screamed.

"Rrrrrr!" He cried out in his real voice.

Argh! Enough! I yield! Entei called.

"What was that?" Dale said, not sure if she heard correctly.

I yield! Entei shouted at her.

"If that is what you wish." Dale used Entei's line.

"Ultra Ball Go!" Dale threw the yellow pokéball at her fallen opponent.

Entei disappeared into the ball and it fell to the ground. It wobbled for a moment, before it gave a chime and the shining red button faded.

Dale walked up to the Ultra Ball on the floor and knelt down. As the stood up with her prize, everyone in the pokémon centre gave a victory shout, and applauded her.

Dale smiled weakly, and gave a tired bow. She then collapsed, but still remaining conscious. Entei's pokéball rolled out of her hands and her PokéDex gave a couple of chimes, then in a clear voice gave Entei's PokéDex reading, the asked if she would like to give Entei a nickname. Dale reached over weakly and typed something into the PokéDex. It was an older model, and all nicknames had to be entered via the keyboard, rather than voice. She pressed the confirm button, then Entei's pokéball disappeared in a flash of white light. Dale felt strong hands lift her up as she lapsed into darkness.

"And so The Advisor, Entei, was captured. Keep in mind, that this trainer was only about sixteen years old at the time, She had only been on the road for three years when the first came to Ecruteak. She was mostly still an amateur, and so, with two legendary pokémon, she was doing quite well." Eusine said.

"Who picked Dale up when she fainted?" A small boy asked.

"That is another story." Eusine avoided answering.

"What about Kumari?" A little girl asked.

"That is also another story, but I have kept you here long enough. I must go home now."

"Please! Mr Eusine! Please tell us another!"

"Very well." Eusine looked over at his old friend, Noctowl, and smiled.

"One more couldn't hurt."


	4. The Friend

The Friend.

By Lakyan.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. Satoshi Tajiri created them and Nintendo owns them. But I can dream, can't I?

"Please! Mr Eusine! Please tell us another!"

"Very well." Eusine looked over at his old friend, Noctowl, and smiled.

"One more couldn't hurt." And Eusine began again.

_14 years ago…_

Dale drifted back to the waking world. The last thing she remembered was entering Entei's nickname into her PokéDex. She gazed up through the skylights of the Blackthorn Hospital, and saw blue sky.

"How long have I been out?" she asked not expecting an answer.

"Two days." A familiar voice said.

Dale looked around and saw three worried people and a fretful pokémon by her bed.

"Eusine? Nurse Joy? Sven?…Irwin!?" she almost leapt out of bed with joy at seeing her friend. But she was feeling weak, from lack of real food, and so she collapsed back onto the bed. She looked up at the drip beside her bed. 

"I want outta here." Dale said absently, as she traced the tube leading from the drip to the back of her hand, and pulled a face when she saw the needle barely visible beneath her skin.

"Yuck!" she said disgustedly. "Get this thing outta me!"

"Get the doctor." Nurse Joy said calmly to noone in particular.

Eusine stood and left the room, soon returning with the doctor. The doctor calmed Dale down, removed the needle, much to his patient's relief.

"She's still a little groggy; she won't be able to concentrate until the drugs wear off. She should be able to go once she is fully aware of what is around her." The doctor explained then left.

"Wonder how long that will take…" Irwin wondered. Dale had fallen into a quiet sleep.

"I don't know, but she should probably be out today." Nurse Joy said.

"Hmmm." Eusine sighed thoughtfully.

"Well I'm returning to the Pokémon Center." Nurse Joy stood, and walked to the door. "Bring her in when she gets out." Then she was gone.

Eusine and Irwin sat in silence, waiting. Hours passed and Dale still slept. Not much was said between Eusine and Irwin, apart from the occasional "Do you want some coffee?" from either of the two. They didn't really know each other too well, only recognizing each other, from chance trips to the pokémon centers around Johto. 

"So how do you know Dale?" Irwin finally got sick of silence, and started a conversation.

"She was chasing Suicune when I first met her. I later found out she was my cousin," Eusine offered an explanation. "You?"

"I met her in Kanto about three years ago. We traveled together for a bit, before we were separated during the last eruption of Cinnabar Island. I haven't seen her since. That was about a year and a half ago. I've been looking for her all over. However, noone in Kanto could remember seeing her, so I came to Johto, and right away heard rumors about her. I've been on her trail since." Irwin told his short story.

"How long had you been in Johto?"

"About a year, give or take a few months, I don't honestly remember."

"Did you know she captured Suicune a few weeks ago?"

"I heard about that. I would've liked to see the battle. But I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Stuck on the Whirl Islands. I knew if I followed the old legends I would find her, she likes that stuff."

"You have no idea how deeply she is involved in the old legends. She is the Chosen One, and has already captured two of the legendary pokémon."

"Yes, she is quite the trainer, I must say. I witnessed the end of her battle, and the subsequent capture of Entei a couple of nights ago."

"I'm glad you did, I wasn't in Blackthorn in time." Eusine sighed. He'd missed another great battle.

"I only just got into Blackthorn that night. I don't normally travel at night, but my Voltorb, was badly injured against a wild Geodude. I should know my type alignments by now!" Irwin jokingly scolded himself.

Eusine chuckled quietly at that statement.

"Oh, well, My Hoothoot got knocked out by a wild Mareep. Every trainer has their weaknesses." Eusine added his one of his own losses.

"Hmm…" Irwin agreed.

They fell into another awkward silence.

"What is it with guys and lack of conversation?"

Irwin and Eusine looked over at Dale, who lay awake on the hospital bed.

"Irwin…" She whispered.

"I think I'll leave you two alone to get reacquainted." Eusine stood and left the room.

Irwin looked over at the door where Eusine had left. He knew what Dale was going to say.

"I thought you were dead…Mt. Cinnabar… the eruption… the debris…"

"I know…" Irwin comforted.

"I looked and looked…but I could not find you." Dale burst out into tears.

"Now, now, no need for that," Irwin shifted to the bed, and took her into his arms. "I'm here now, I've found you."

"I gave up looking when I read your name in the Cinnabar Daily Times…"

"I saw that, I rang the paper, and sorted it out."

"So I left Kanto, too many memories." Dale appeared not to have heard him.

"Well, here we are, together again, many more adventures to come. Have you heard from Silvie?"

"No, not since…We had an argument not long after the eruption, and we parted ways."

"Gee…I'm sorry to hear that, you two were like sisters."

"I know. But enough of nostalgia, can we get out of here, I want some real food, not that liquidy drip stuff."

"Sure thing."

"One more request?" Dale asked.

"Shoot."

"We ditch Eusine, or else all we'll hear about all night, is Suicune. I know he is my cousin and all, but he gets annoying." Dale complained.

"Okay. Lets try and sneak out."

"Okies." Dale got out of bed.

Irwin looked away while Dale got rid of her hospital gown, in exchange for her normal clothes.

"Lets go." Dale said, and away they sneaked, away from the hospital, away from Eusine, to go find some food.

They found it in the form of a small Chinese shop, on one of the back streets. They got their food, and made for the Pokémon center. They took the seats closest to the fire, as Dale had done two nights before, as they had done since they first started traveling. It had been the same place, in Vermilion City that they had met Silvie.

"Where is Sven?" Dale asked.

"He put himself back in his pokéball, when he saw that you were going to be fine." Irwin looked up from his meal.

"Ok, thanks, Come out Sven." Dale pressed the button on the pokéball she retrieved from her pocket.

The Arcanine appeared in a flash of white light. He saw Dale and lay down beside her armchair. He placed his head on the arm of Dale's chair, and nosed at the food in her lap.

"No you can't have any, my friend, this is people food, not pokémon food." Dale put down the tray on the other side of the chair and retrieved her backpack from the floor. She fished out a jar of pokémon chow, and gave Sven some of its contents, before returning the jar and bag to the floor. Sven gobbled it up quickly.

"There you go mate." Dale said, planting a kiss on the top of the Arcanine's head.

Dale returned to her meal, and soon they were finished.

"What was with your Dratini? Is it really that strong?" Irwin asked.

"No. The trick is to make your enemy think he is that strong."

"How do you do that?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself."

"So when are we gonna hit the road?" Irwin asked.

"Probably tomorrow morning. I'm gonna start the hunt for the next legendary pokémon. Raikou, the Friend."

"The Friend?"

"All the legendary pokémon have titles. Raikou's is the Friend."

"Where did you learn all this?" Irwin asked.

"From the Time Traveler himself. Celebi."

"Celebi?" Irwin tried the unusual word on his tongue.

"Yes, apparently I catch him last. He said so himself."

"Do you know what Raikou looks like?"

"Yes, I have a picture on my PokéDex. You can have a look, to see what to look for on the road." Dale passed her PokéDex to Irwin.

Irwin brought Raikou up on her PokéDex, and seeing the picture, gasped.

"This one has been on your trail for days. He was traveling with the one you caught the other night."

"They caught up with me outside Blackthorn City. You can't have been far behind."

"I never stopped looking for you. One must always have hope."

"I'm sorry I gave up…" Dale offered quietly.

"That's okay, you had every reason to believe I was dead."

"I kept the newspaper article, to hang on to my last memory of us all together." Dale took a well-handled scrap of paper out of her wallet. "I guess I don't need this any more, now that you are back." And she threw the paper into the fire, where it caught, it's edges black and curling. "I really missed you, my friend."

"I missed you too." Irwin said quietly, tears glittering in his green eyes.

_18 months later…_

"Van! Wrap attack!" 

Van the Dratini curled around the Rattata's body and begun to squeeze.

"Rattata!" the young boy wailed.

"Van! Return!" Dale recalled Van, thus ending the battle.

"Oh, my Rattata!" The boy scooped his fallen partner, from the ground.

"Here, give him this." Dale handed the boy some medicine.

"Thank you, Miss. Your really strong, Miss. I hope one day I will be as strong as you." The boy smiled as he watched his Rattata awaken.

"I'm sure you will be." Dale smiled at the kid.

"Buh-bye!" The kid yelled as he ran off in the direction of Violet City.

Dale watched him scamper off, before turning to her companion.

"You know, Irwin, you should really battle more often, get your pokémon's experience up."

"I know," the blonde haired teen replied. "But watching you battle is like watching the Kimono Girls dance."

"Don't exaggerate. I'm good, but not _that good." Dale smiled._

A rustle in the nearby bushes got their attention.

"Probably just a Spearow…" Dale shrugged it off.

"I dunno…" Irwin listened carefully.

Raikou stepped out into the clearing, purple mane flowing. He saw Dale and Irwin, and with a quick Not yet. he dashed to the opposite side of the clearing and made off. 

"Raikou…" Dale murmured.

"Quick! After it!" Irwin quickly jumped up onto his Rapidash's back.

"No."

"What, but it was right there. We can still get it." Irwin urged.

"It is not time. Something is telling me that I have to wait a few more days yet." Dale said firmly.

"Okay then. We can wait." Irwin sighed. He knew that once his friend had made up her mind, you would have to move Heaven and Hell to change it.

"Shall we set up camp?" Dale asked quietly.

Irwin looked to the West, where the sun was beginning to set.

"Okay." He agreed.

They pitched the tent, and got the fire going. They sat by the fire cooking Irwin's stew. They talked of old times, about how they met, when they met Silvie, and some funny moments of when they traveled before the eruption of Mt. Cinnabar. The fire crackled and popped, as the pair sat, indulging in nostalgia.

So young. Yet she has achieved much. In her seventeen years she had accomplished more, than Mason had done in his seventy-four. A good man. Good blood. Mason did well. Dale you shall do very well indeed. To have come this far, and not give up hope. That young man you travel with, he taught you to always have hope. That is why you are still on my trail. Raikou spoke quietly to himself.

He sat in the old Ruins of the Brass Tower, where he had first seen her, two and a half years ago. The basement had stood well against the weather of the last two and a half years. The polished statues had lost none of their shine. The only sign that the room had been exposed to the elements, was a pale patch on the polished floor, where the harsh sunlight had bleached the wood. Raikou remembered the look on Dale's face when he revealed himself to her the other day.

It will soon be time. Come hither. Raikou spoke those words, and a few miles away, Dale sat bolt upright in her tent.

"Go back to sleep." Irwin muttered grumpily, from beside the wide awake figure.

"I can't." Dale told her sleepy friend.

"Whatever it is, it can wait for morning." Irwin rolled over and went back to sleep.

Dale watched her friend for a few minutes, before lying down on her bed. She could have sworn that she heard Raikou calling her. He had chosen a place for battle, and now he wanted her to go to him. 

'In the morning.' Dale told herself, and she too drifted to sleep.

"What was that about last night?" Irwin asked as the stuffed the tent into its small carry bag.

"Raikou was calling me." Dale said.

"Calling? You mean…?" Irwin slung the pack over his shoulders, and mounted up onto his Rapidash.

"Yup. It is time." Dale said, picking up her own pack, and climbing onto her own Rapidash.

"Any idea where he was calling from?" Irwin asked.

"We have to make Ecruteak by nightfall." Dale urged her Rapidash into a trot.

"Why Ecruteak?" Irwin wondered, as he sped up to match Dale's pace.

"Raikou is the last of the three I saw at the Burned Tower. My guess is that's where he is going to wait for me. We need to hurry if we are going to make it." And Dale sped up to a gallop, and with Irwin close behind, she was on her way to catch the last of the legendary felines.

And so she draws closer. Raikou murmured in the dark of the basement.

The sun dropped below the horizon, as Irwin and Dale arrived in Ecruteak. Their Rapidash were thoroughly exhausted after the long trek. They were soon resting in the comfort of the pokémon center.

"Well, here we are. What next?" Irwin plopped himself onto one of the armchairs with a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to head over to the Burned Tower. But, not before we have ourselves some dinner."

"I like that idea!" Irwin agreed.

Dale stood and walked off, leaving Irwin to sit and stare into the flames of the roaring fire. He thought about the past year and a half, of being reunited with his closest friend after such a long time, and then of how much they both had changed since the past three years. A deep broke his train of thought, yet, an oddly familiar voice.

"Has she caught any more?"

Irwin looked up to see an older looking Eusine standing before him.

"No, not yet. How are you Eusine?" Irwin asked.

"Not bad. Been home in Celadon, since you two ditched me in Blackthorn." Eusine put a hurt expression on his face. 

He looked older than he did a year and a half ago. Irwin found himself wondering just how old Eusine was. His best guess was his mid twenties.

"No hard feelings I hope." Irwin shrugged off the guilt trip Eusine was trying to play on him.

"Nah," Eusine dismissed the subject, seeing that his plan had backfired.

"She's going after Raikou tonight. She's been tracking him for the past eighteen months." Irwin changed the subject.

"I tracked Suicune for ten years, only to lose him to another trainer." Eusine sat in Dale's chair and pouted jokingly.

'This guy has one weird sense of humour,' Irwin thought. "Raikou, the last of the three. Should be a good battle."

"Oh yes it should be, I don't plan on missing this one." Eusine was idly playing with a coin, making it disappear, then reappear in various pockets.

"How do you do that?" Irwin asked.

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Eusine said firmly and put the coin away, to confirm the end of that topic.

Dale appeared next to Irwin and handed him a mug of soup.

"Thanks." He said, before sipping at it.

Dale saw Eusine on her seat, so she sat on the arm of Irwin's chair.

"What brings you to Ecruteak, Eusine?" Dale asked.

"I came to visit Morty. He's going to be the new gym leader on a few weeks."

"Oh, good on him. I always knew that Harold would turn the Gym over to his son." Dale said thoughtfully.

There was an awkward silence as Irwin and Dale finished their soup.

"You know…" Eusine broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Dale looked up from the floor.

"You two look so cute sitting there like that!" Eusine smiled.

Irwin's eyes widened, and Dale jumped off the chair as if it was on fire.

"What!?" Dale choked. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard." She burst out laughing, inviting strange glances from the other patrons of the pokémon center. 

"To honest, I never thought of Dale like that." Irwin said calmly.

"Hahaha. At least that got some sound out of you." Eusine burst out laughing, to prove he was joking.

"Eusine! Gawd!" Dale jested and the clock o the wall chimed nine.

"We have to go." Irwin said.

"Right." Dale said and together, they dashed from the pokémon center, before Eusine could say a word.

Bailey walked ahead of them, the golden orbs on his head and tail lighting the path before them. They walked in silence to the Burned Tower, where, if it wasn't for Bailey, they could barely make out the outline of the ruins in the faint moonlight. The moon itself was waning. A thin crescent was all that was visible in the sky, and that was almost completely covered by a layer of cloud.

"So this is it?" Irwin asked as Dale stepped up to the carved doors.

"Yes, this is it. It has been almost two and a half years since I've been here." Dale placed her placed her hands on the heavy door, and gave a hard shove. The door creaked loudly, and she cautiously waited for the creaking she remembered. Bailey stepped in beside her and Irwin close behind. They could see a dim orange glow from the center of the ruined building.

"Come on, that's where he is waiting." Dale stepped forward, the others following. The rotten wood creaked loudly, and Dale figured that it would hold, like it did two and a half years ago. However, she was wrong, for then there was only the weight of one, and now there was the weight of three. The boards gave, and the three of them found themselves, slamming into the polished floor.

"Owwwww…" Irwin moaned pitifully.

"Well, we made another hole in the roof…" Dale said, looking up at the large gap.

Indeed thee did. Raikou said from his place on his raised platform.

Dale sat up, wincing as pain shot through her back. She crawled over to where Irwin and Bailey lay, and helped Irwin into a sitting position. Bailey however, was out for the count.

"Bailey, return." Dale recalled her fallen friend, and turned to her future opponent, her hand on Irwin's shoulder for balance.

Thee art down one. Thou Ampharos cannot fight. Now thee are down to five. This should be interesting. 

"Why are you speaking like that? Why all the thees and thous?" Dale asked.

This is how we have always spoken, to each other at least. We have always had to cope with the lingual shifts. That's is why we speak _normally_ when the situation calls for it. However, I feel that the old speech is appropriate for this event. Don't you agree Dale?

"Yes, I guess so."

Two and a half years ago, thee saw us as we slept. This is where it all started, this is where it all ends. I shall enjoy this battle.

"Shall we begin?" Dale said, and Raikou stood.

Indeed we shall. Sent out the first. Raikou jumped gracefully from his seat, to the floor.

"Okay then. I have prepared well for this battle. Go! Lahar!" Dale threw her first pokéball into the center of the room.

The Magcargo crept slowly toward Raikou, it's black skin of hardened lava breaking open, and releasing flares of brilliant yellow flame as it did so.

Ha. This slow creature could never hurt me! Raikou said, as he circled the molten pokémon with glee.

"Okay Lahar, do your stuff." Dale said quietly.

Lahar, named after a hot mud flow, lived up to it's name, as it combined a Mud Slap and a Flamethrower. The super heated mud raced towards Raikou at an incredible speed. So fast, that the hot mud slammed into Raikou's side, scorching his skin and turning his vibrant yellow fur into a mucky grey colour, before Raikou knew what was happening.

Raikou jumped back, roaring in pain, before leaping back onto his platform, where the burning mud could not reach him. Lahar, calmly advancing towards the platform, let a burst of fire out the top of his head, where a new crack had formed. The mud cooled quickly, leaving the polished floor coated in a thick brown layer.

Raikou sat on his haunches, contemplating his next move, while Lahar slowly edged forward.

Ah-ha. Raikou stood, and jumped down off his platform, sliding on the mud a little.

"If you are thinking of using your electricity against her, it won't work." Dale smiled.

Thee must always think carefully when choosing a molten pokémon. So many things can go wrong. Raikou said.

"Huh?" Dale balked, as Raikou dashed past Magcargo.

A small ripple of wind blew past, and Lahar began to cool. Raikou doubled back, and a slightly larger breeze blew past. Dale could see what Raikou was trying to do, and what was worse; she could see it working. Lahar was slowing, cooling, cracking less, as Raikou blew around her, placing his paws always in the exact spot, to avoid slipping on the partially solid mud.

"Lahar!" Dale called, as Raikou shot past her one last time, and Lahar's skin completely hardened.

"Lahar! Return! Go! Xylem!" And an Exeggutor stamped into battle.

Raikou tried to charge the Exeggutor, but he slid on the mud, and slammed into the wall. He shuddered as he felt the burn ripple pain across his flesh.

"Xylem! Barrage!" Dale called.

Xylem planted it's feet firmly on the floor, ignoring the mud that squeezed between its toes.

"Exegg!" Xylem launched each of its six heads at Raikou, one after the other. Raikou nimbly dodged the first two, but the third slammed into him, and so did the rest, as Raikou scrambled to get himself off the floor. Raikou watched as the heads repositioned themselves around the crown of leaves on top of the Exeggutor's trunk. The large feline knelt close to the floor, and let off a bolt of electricity.

"Exegg!" Xylem took the blow, channeling the electricity to the floor.

I should have known… Raikou scolded himself. He stepped back a little, watching the Exeggutor carefully.

Xylem stood there, all twelve eyes on his opponent, a silly grin on each of its six faces.

"Yes you should have," Dale taunted. "Xylem! Psychic!" 

Xylem immediately bathed both itself, and Raikou, in a pool of pale blue light. 

Raikou felt himself lift up off the floor. He struggled as Xylem began to move him around the room, shaking him like a dog shakes a bone.

"Rarghh!" Raikou roared in his real voice. Aaaarrgh. in his mind.

"Okay Xylem, I think we can finish shaking him like a rag doll, don't you think?"

"Utor!" Xylem agreed, and it broke it's psychic bond.

Raikou landed on the floor with a dull thud, its burn causing another painful shudder.

"Razor Leaf!" Dale called, and Xylem flung many sharp cutting leaves at Raikou.

Raikou somehow managed to avoid being sliced by the whirling foliage, and he edged closer to Exeggutor, close enough to strike. Raikou clamped his jaws down on the large pokémon's leg.

"Bite? You would have to have something stronger." Dale said, relaxing a little.

Thee are correct. Raikou said, without softening his grip. Instead, he clamped his teeth down harder, grinding them in.

Xylem cried out in pain, kicking his leg in an attempt to dislodge Raikou, who held on like a bulldog.

"Xylem! Return!" Dale called back her pokémon.

Thee have three left. Thee should think wisely before thou next choice. Raikou taunted, spitting Xylem's rough bark out of his mouth.

Dale gritted her teeth, thinking about all the moves Raikou had used so far. She had seen him use Gust, Spark and Crunch, the move that finished her Exeggutor. She knew he had one more attack to reveal, and she guessed Raikou would bide his time for it.

"Go! Baron!" Dale hurled another pokéball forward.

A Nidoking stamped forward, after being released from his blue and white sphere.

Raikou took a step back as Baron advanced, sweeping most of the mud from the floor with his powerful tail.

Hmm, this could get interesting. Raikou stopped.

"I think you should find this one more of a challenge." Dale said.

Indeed. Raikou said, before lunging at Baron, fangs bared.

Baron saw the attack, flung out his fist, opening his clawed fingers as he connected with Raikou's face. Raikou jerked in surprised, but Baron had a grip strong. Baron threw Raikou over his shoulder, behind him, executing a perfect Counter attack Raikou twisted agilely in the air, landing nimbly on his feet. He bunched his shoulders, preparing to attack. Baron prepared for the attack, instead it never came. They stood there, looking at each other, each calculating the others next move. Raikou made a move.

He charged at Baron, watching as the Nidoking launched is right fist. Raikou ducked to the left, under and away from Baron's Counter. He jumped up, and sank his teeth into Baron's soft unprotected neck. Raikou's teeth missed any major blood vessels, but the attack still provoked a gasp of fear from Dale. The force of the attack flung Baron and Raikou to the floor, where Raikou withdrew his fangs, satisfied with his result.

"Baron!"

Thou Nidoking is done, it can no longer battle. Raikou moved away from his opponent.

"Do not underestimate my pokémon. Baron, once he has started a battle, will not give up. He will continue to fight until he is knocked out. That's the way he is, stubborn to a fault."

Indeed, Baron was now standing shakily behind Raikou.

"Baron! Rollout!"

The Nidoking pulled itself into a ball, kicking off into a spin. Baron rolled, in a spiny ball, towards Raikou. Raikou, astonished that the Nidoking was still able to move, tried to move, but Baron was too quick. It rolled over Raikou, pressing the large feline into the ground.

I've had enough of you! Raikou shouted the last word. He put all his remaining strength into pulling himself from the dirty floor, still slightly slick with Lahar's mud.

Baron went flying, crashing into the edge of the hole in the roof. The wood groaned threateningly, and twisted, a yell echoing into the chamber below. The unconscious Nidoking fell to the floor with a crash, covered in wood splinters.

"Baron! Return!" Dale gritted her teeth in frustration. She could only use two more.

Thee have two more to go! Raikou crowed. No doubt you have grown in power since the capture of Suicune, but I have also been in training, perfecting my power to overcome most types of pokemon.

"Would you care to prove that to me?" Dale said, a small grin on her face.

Certainly. Send one forth. Raikou sat on his mud stained haunches.

"Alright then! Go! Zircon!" Dale hurled a ball forward, releasing a large Rhydon.

Too easy. Raikou said, and nimbly dodged the Rhydon's immediate attack.

The Rhydon paused, searching for it's opponent. Upon locating Raikou, Zircon roared loudly, before charging again. Raikou again dodged the attack, jumping to the side. Zircon thundered past and slammed into the wall. The whole ruin gave an ominous shudder, and the roof creaked as  it sunk a little. Zircon stood shakily, shook it's head, ridding itself of the dizziness.

Pathetic Raikou looked on, one eyebrow raised as the Rhydon again searched the room.

Zircon charged a third time, and Raikou dodged again, but Zircon pivoted on one foot, turning it to slam into Raikou's muddy flanks. Raikou slammed into one of the support pillars holding up the slowly sinking roof. The pillar crumbled, brittle after being sealed away for so long, then being exposed to the air two and a half years ago, and with a scream of tearing wood, a piece of the roof dislodged. It crashed to the floor and started sliding on the last of the mud, the figure on top of it screaming in a deep voice.

"Irwin!" Dale screamed, leaping at her injured friend, grabbing him, her momentum carrying them both to the corner of the room. The ceiling fragment crashed into the wall where Irwin had been sitting a split second before. The figure on top of the broken wood groaned loudly and fell to the side, towards Dale and Irwin.

"Eusine!" Dale cursed angrily. She grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him into the safety of the corner.

Raikou stood, snarling as pain rippled through it's muscular body. He looked up to see Zircon, poised on the dirty floor, shoulders bunched, ready to charge. 

I've had about enough of you! Raikou raged, growling deeply in it's true voice.

Zircon charged again, Raikou did also. As Zircon drew closer, Raikou leapt up, planting it's paws on Zircons back, vaulting over and sinking its fangs in Zircon spinal region with a swift and deadly Crunch attack.

"Zircon! Return!" Dale called back her Rhydon, who was vigorously shaking, to dislodge the oversized feline.

Raikou stood before Dale, the caked mud, now mostly dry, flaking away from his fur.

Thee have one left. Send him forth now! Raikou ordered.

"Very well." Dale said, grasping the Ultra Ball in her hand. The surface was dulled slightly, from years of frequent use. Not even frequent polishing could remove the dirt from all the cracks.

"Go! Sven!" Dale called, and sent her oldest friend into battle.

Sven leapt into the arena, his golden mane waving in the breeze that now blew through the room.

Ah, yes. Your precious Arcanine. I might have known. Raikou said, taking a small step back.

"Who were you expecting?" Dale asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

That Dratini of yours. Raikou said.

"Van huh?" Dale asked cautiously.

Yes. I hear he gave Entei a run for his money. 

"That he did, nonetheless, this battle is not for him. Sven, old pal, shall we show this kitty who's boss?"

"Arrrr!" Sven agreed, a growl rising in his throat.

Kitty! Ha! I'll show you what this kitty can do! Raikou shouted, and as he spoke he charged at Sven.

The large Arcanine dodged easily, Raikou's battle lust had blinded his judgment.

Sven let out a long burst of flame, at the passing form, but only succeeded in singing the muddy fur on Raikou's jagged tail.

Raikou ignored the pain, Lahar's burn had hurt more. He came around, claws scrabbling on the floor, leaving gouges on the polished wood. He made another attempt at a Crunch attack, and failed again, as Sven let loose another torrent of flame. This time it hit home. Raikou slammed into the wall, howling in pain. Sven prepared for another attack as Raikou picked himself up off the floor, shivering from the sever burn, which was just worsened.

And now! Raikou said, breathing heavily, each exhalation rattled in his throat. It is time to end this!

Sven bunched his shoulders tighter, but his adversary did not move. Raikou stood against the wall, muddied and singed fur crackling with electricity.

"Sven! Move!" Dale shouted, as Raikou shot a bolt of thunder at Sven. Sven dodged it, but just barely. The lightning flew past Sven, and in his haste, he forgot about his trainer. The bolt struck Dale, causing her to cry out in pain as the electricity coursed through her fragile body. She collapsed to the ground, barely conscious.

Raikou did not heed the actions of his opponents trainer, he was trapped in his battle lust. He leapt forward to begin his final attack. 

Sven did not know what Raikou had in mind, but he knew that by attacking his trainer, Raikou had sealed his fate. He watched as Raikou sped towards him, sparks crackling at every touch of those clawed feet. Sven moved as Raikou blew past, sending a bolt of lightning into his body. He picked himself up off the ground, and dodged again as Raikou's onslaught continued. 

Raikou ran around the room, moving with such speed and glace, that he almost appeared to be flying. He let off bolt after stinging bolt of crackling electricity at his opponent, who was desperately trying to avoid them. Sven succeeded most of the time, although a fair few shot hit him, which devastated his already damaged flesh. The large orange pokémon with the seared mane let fly a torrent of flame, but Raikou dodged it, launching another jagged arc of lightning.

Are we having fun yet!? Raikou crowed  his entire body now sparkled with the glistening arcs.

"Stop this madness!" Dale shouted at the badly wounded pokémon.

Madness!? Raikou boomed, lightning bouncing all over the room, poorly aimed from his fur.

"Yes," Dale stood, Eusine helping her balance. "It is madness the way you are battling. No aim, no strategy, no point other than to win. At this rate neither of you will survive! Call it quits now!" Dale begged the ruined beast that stood before her.

Never! Raikou said and let off all the pent up energy that he had carefully been saving up, while releasing small pieces of it, still active in battle.

A beam of light shot out of the ruins of the Brass tower. The citizens of Ecruteak City, emerged sleepily from their houses, to gaze at the mysterious light in the sky. An explosion rocked the ground, and an immense ball of flame shot into the night sky. Thunder rolled as the last vestiges of the once magnificent Brass tower vanished once and for all.

Dale groaned as she regained consciousness, pain rippling through her body. She tried to stand, and after a couple of times, she managed a crawl. She looked around and saw Irwin, lying on his side, arm twisted at an odd angle, and with his back to her she could see a large cut running down his back. She crawled over to him as fast as her battered body would let her.

"Irwin?" She shook him lightly, trying not to worsen the bruises which already covered his body.

He stirred, opening his glazed blue eyes, indicating that he was awake, but not yet fully aware.

"Are we there yet?" Irwin asked groggily.

"No, not yet." Dale said as she pulled her hurt friend into a somewhat painful embrace.

Sven staggered up behind them, grunting a question about their wellbeing. 

Very well. Raikou's voice spoke from their left.

Dale, Irwin and Sven looked over at the blackened animal which lay before them.

"Yes Raikou?" Dale asked.

I concede defeat. Raikou said, before giving up the last of his strength.

Dale tossed a pokéball at the silent form, and with a flash of red light, Raikou withdrew into the ball. Dale waited until she heard a chime, then she crawled over and picked up the sphere.

"Now we are there…" She looked back to where Irwin lay, smiling at her friend.

"Tell me I didn't miss the capture again!" Eusine wailed from somewhere in the dark ruins.

_Present day..._

"And there you have the capture of the first three…" Eusine reached for the cool remnants of his coffee.

"Can we hear another?" a small girl asked.

"Thats quite enough for today, I'm rather tired. And if I'm tired, then this late hour must be way past your own bedtime. Now off you go, and next time I shall tell you how she captured the Hunted, Lugia." And Eusine left, the door clicking shut behind him.


End file.
